conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Europine
is one of my first conlangs, which I haven't used for a long time. I try to remake this language now by using earlier documents. Because of discovering newer things and making its grammar more professional there can be temporary notes on this page, sorry. History Europine is a language of a fictional world. Europine is a language of the planet Oart. Imagine our Earth with the same age, same attributes, similar continents, same flora and fauna. But a big group of the first human beings did not speak an indo-European language. They spoke the Euny language. This language family is younger than our indo-European one. Euny is different from Europine. After the first changes in Euny, another language started being alive: the Europine. In the middle time of Europine a new language variant appeared; this was the Panorka (today it's died). But there are two languages evolved: Panora and Norka, Wait for the whole history later. It'll be interesting... Phonology a, b, c t͡s, d, e, f, g, h, i, j ʒ, k, l, m, n, o, ö ø, p, q t͡ʃ, r, s, t, u, ü y, v, w c͡ç, x ʃ, y j, z The two tables below show IPA symbols with the corresponding letter(s) of the alphabet in parentheses beside them. Consonants Vowels Stress The one-syllabe words have no stress in general. In other cases the stress is always on the last syllabe.. Length One syllabe words are basically short. The vowel in a stressed syllabe is always long and the others in the same word are short. Grammar Articles Definite The definite article is l''a''. It does not change according to number or case. Use it when something is supposed to be known or a concrete thing by the person who you speak with. Do not use before personal names. haze - house; la haze the house Indefinite The indefinite article is ün. It does not change according to number or case. ün finie - a cat Nouns Nouns have no genders. Every noun finishes in -e. You use plural when you speak about more than one thing (and they are not one pair). You use it even if something other shows the plurality (for example a number before). The plural ending is -''z or -sk (with accusative).'' There are three cases: accusative, possessive and nominative. Me vidij ün hazek. – I see a house. Me vidij hazesk. – I see houses. La dadeo la haze - the house of the dad Me sosej for la dade. – I help the father. Adjetives Adjectives have no genders, numbers or cases. Every adjective finishes in -u. Numerals The cardinals from one to ten are: ün, dün, thoan, foren, früjn, sesün, sen, ohün, nün, tün We use ordinals edding -u. ünu, dünu, thoanu etc. Pronouns Verbs Verb conjugation The infinitive form of the verbs has no engings. You have to conjugate the verbs For make a passive form you have to use the particle aväūk before the conjugated verb. For make the factitive you have to use the particle (?) In active and conditional present do not use ej just j, if you can connect it to the verb like a general ending. For example: Duz vidij - You (pl.) see. Duz sosej. - You help. In past tense you have to use the -ej form of a verb, which is connected in present like a general ending. If the verb in present form have the ending -ej, then in past you have to use: -uj. Duz vidiej - You saw./ Duz sosuj - You helped. The verb "to be" Participles You have to use one of the next endings to make a participle from a verb. The non-personal endings first will be added to the verb, it will fallow between apostrophes the active time ending, and then the ending, whoch shows whether is it an adjetive -ill, a noun or an adverb. Fut - to run futüs'e'o - a male non-human or object being which is running now (f. e. a dog) fut'esöro - a male person who is running now wid (?)- to see widaväk'ö'e - that thing, which will be seen wid'eqamära - that female human being, who will be seen Adverbs We make adverbs from adjectives. We have to change the vowels in the adjetive ending. Ca böde can'ej methüs. - The bird sings on a nice way. i -> ü u -> a Prepositions tyük– instead of el – in fron of, before nelt– next to ö – at irod– at about ey/ye – of (quantity) auū/uaū– of (possessive) pavü – while, during atpu– besides däset – from et – in früů – till böůn – bewtween genan – against nüj – out of soaū – with tyümi – according to weůäc – in spite of söů – by, with fo – for al – behind, after rimtö – away ada– about däsa – from the top of biqoz – because of nas – without tapp – under tepp – above a – on guriŋ – through teyvol – beyond Word connections We can simple connect the words and write them with a streek (-). In the middle of the words, the ending -e and -ill you do not have to use. Transitivity The verbs basically are untransitive. If a verb can have a transitive and an untransitive form too, then we have to add the ä- particle to the begin of the world. to turn - prepp/ ä'prepp I turn - Prepp'ey He turns the book. - Ä-prepp'ej qa ca bükne. Example text Category:Languages